Back Pains!
by BakaAxel
Summary: Naruto and Kiba reveal their likes and their fears. AU, Two-shot; Maybe more if you like it, Shounen-Ai, Lemons in later chapter/s.
1. Confessions!

**Hai there guys! So this is my new fanfiction, yay. It's a KibaNaru and i think it's going to be a two shot, if im happy with the second chapter i may write more if you guys want it, but to know youll have to review ;D So enjoy the story, and review. AU, Lemons, Boy Love, Romance.  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, it pains me to say it, why make us fanfiction writers go through that every chapter of our stories? D:  
**

**Back Pains!**

"Kiba?" The blonde boy inquired, "What is it, Naruto?" Kiba answered. They were both lying on the ground, next to a small river. The sound of the water rushed passed and soothed both the boys, sounds of ducks quacking made them think nature was a beauty. The ground they were on was under a large cherry blossom tree, it was sprin,g so the buds were coming of age and opening up, making the sight beautiful. They both looked up at the tree and thought how beautiful, their opinion of nature reassured to them by the beautiful shades of colour above them.

The scents around them smelt divine, only nature could produce such a beautiful scene, even the boys were nice to look at, Naruto a blonde spikey haired hottie, clad in black baggy jeans, an orange and black tight t-shirt which revealed the slight toned muscles underneath with a red zip up hoodie on top to complete the set, his footwear was taken off and were next to him, they were red hi-tops, looked similar to the eighties space boots, a nice outfit to wear and suit him to a T. Naruto had slightly tanned skin which complimented his bright, cerulean eyes, so deep that you could stare into them and listen to him talk about his life all night, a defining feature though, were strange whisker type lines on his cheeks, kind of like a cat… or a fox? Who knows? They looked quite cute though.

The boy next to him had hazelnut brown, messy bed-head type hair, he was wearing tight black skinny jeans, fitted to his muscled legs, a white long sleeved t-shirt which was tight also and you could see through it because it was wet; maybe they were playing in the river before, it showed his defined six pack, such a drool worthy stomach, on top of the white t-shirt he wore a black short sleeved shirt, his fashion sense was good, black and white, co-ordinated clothing, he also had his trainers next to him, they were gold and silver K-Swiss, unique trainers.

Naruto hoisted himself up with his elbows and took a deep breath in, "Kiba, for a while I've wanted to know something, but a few rumours have being going around about a certain thing and I want to ask for myself if they're true or not." He ended with a sigh, Kiba sat up and turned to look at him "Rumours?" Kiba asked, Naruto nodded and proceeded to tell him what he meant "Well, people are saying you're a virgin and also, that you're…" Naruto stalled and blushed, "Gay?" Kiba finished for him.

Naruto averted eye contact with the boy in front of him, then he heard Kiba sigh deeply, "Would it be bad if I were a virgin? Or If I was gay?" Kiba questioned Naruto. Naruto shook his head still looking away from Kiba. Kiba raised himself onto his knees and leaned onto Naruto from behind, linking his arms around Naruto front, kind of like a hug, Kiba then started "Well Naruto, I am a virgin, I feel that you should only make love to the one you have true feelings for, so I've being waiting for that someone." Kiba took a breath then finished up "And also, yes I am gay, but I'm not the only one am I Naruto? I can feel your heart beating because I'm close to you, I can see your tanned skin blush and redden as I breathe into you neck." Kiba spoke lustily, breath sliding down Naruto's neck making him shiver.

Naruto giggled, "Well I think it's kind of cute that you have those traditional views Kiba, sorry I asked, I was just curious and secondly." Naruto stopped and turned to face Kiba, keeping Kiba's arms linked around his back, Naruto leaned into Kiba, and skimmed his head to the side to rest on Kiba's shoulder, he whispered into his ear "Am I right in thinking you being this close, and lustfully speaking to me is because I'm the one? Am I the one you love? The one you want to share feelings with that you share to nobody else?" When Naruto had finished he pulled his head off the shoulder to face Kiba, Kiba was bright red but not out of embarrassment, he was flustered because of the closeness.

Naruto smirked, as did Kiba, they were seductively looking at eachother, just as Naruto went in to try kiss him, Kiba reached his hands onto Naruto's ribs and tickled him, Naruto yelped and laughed, wriggling to get out of the boys grip, he cried out telling Kiba to stop because he was going to pee himself or something like that, but Kiba was having too much fun, after a few minutes Kiba stopped, Naruto sprawled out on the floor looking up, his hair ruffled in places, Kiba was above him, holding himself up with his hands, looking down into the eyes of the blonde.

Kiba smiled at the sight of Naruto, he had had a secret crush on him for a long time but was too scared to say anything, I mean Naruto was open but people accepted him because of his boisterous personality and people couldn't refrain to love him, but Kiba was seen as just the annoying one who acted cool all the time and if he came out people would pick up on his insecurities of being new to the gay world and make his life hell, although it wouldn't happen he thought it would and he didn't want to take the risk, so he told a few close friends, namely Hinata and Shino, but that's it, because he knew his closest friends would accept it.

But now his secret was out and he would have to face the hell he thought would occur, just then Naruto raised up and kissed Kiba on the cheek, Kiba snapped out of his daydream and looked at Naruto, into those deep cerulean eyes he's longed for, "What was that?" Kiba blurted out in surprise, "You seem surprised? You just came to the conclusion I liked you, so I thought that could be your reward for uncovering my crush." Naruto giggled towards the end, Kiba's look eased off and took on more of a nervous expression, Naruto saw this and hugged him, "Don't worry so much, people will accept you, after all you're my friend and I'm gay too, so if they don't accept you they wouldn't accept me, which they do, so it'll be ok, believe me?" Naruto said, his words soothing and calming Kiba.

Kiba nodded and stood up, come on we'd better go, the sun's nearly down now so I'll take you home first, Kiba put his hand out to help Naruto get up, "Thankyou!" Naruto said as he grabbed the hand before him and got pulled onto his feet, they both put their trainers on and walked up the slope to reach the dirt path that lead off onto a road some way off, Kiba walked over to a motorbike and put a helmet on, "C'mon Naruto, don't want to be late home" Kiba yelled, Naruto smiled and ran up to the bike and also put a helmet on, Kiba got on first and Naruto got on behind him, slipping his arms around Kiba so he didn't fall off when they were riding along, but he also squeezed a bit to show affection and comfort towards Kiba.

The motorbike sped along the roads, its engine roaring like a mechanical giant, its wheels skimming over the tarmac, the lights of the cars behind and in front flashing like a fair ground creating a relaxing environment, even though the roars and horns of cars piled up around the boys, but for some reason Naruto felt happy and relieved to be close to Kiba and to have gotten things settled, both of the boys' secrets, they entered the area near Naruto, traffic had died down due to the time, the sunset in the distance was pink, a few clouds fluffed the surface of the atmosphere, making the scene fit for a painter or a photographer to draw, its was beautiful, just like Kiba Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba pulled on the bikes brakes, halting them to a stop outside of Naruto's house, Kiba walked up to Naruto's door with him, they reached the door to the largish detached house and Naruto climbed the few steps leading up, he grabbed the handle and opened it, he stepped inside and shouted "I'm home!" Kiba smiled at Naruto and noticed Naruto was smiling at him, "What?" Kiba asked, confused. "Want to meet me at the same place we were just at tomorrow?" Naruto inquired, Kiba nodded and turned around, walking back to his motor bike, he heard footsteps run towards him and Naruto was there hugging him from behind in a flash, "Baka, hug me and kiss me, you do like me after all don't you?" Naruto whined, Kiba smirked and turned around, he embraced Naruto and grazed the blonde boy's lips with his own, "Better?" Kiba said monotone, Naruto nodded and let go then walked back to the door, "Sayonara, baka!" Naruto giggled.

Kiba just waved his hand up into the air signalling a goodbye and got back onto his motorbike, helmet on, and off he went into the darkness, Naruto closed the door behind him and walked into the living room "Hi mum." Naruto said, his mum was called Kushina, she had bright, neon red hair, she was so pretty and Naruto gained his mothers looks, his father then walked into the room and hugged his son, "Dad, get off of me." Naruto groaned, "You've never being the affectionate type, how unfortunate." His father said, "You were the same you know Minato!" Remarked Kushina, "I know… But still, show a little emotion to your parents and hug me once in a while?" Minato asked of Naruto, Minato was a tall man, quite feminine in his looks but masculine at the same time, he had spiky blonde hair which Naruto obviously inherited, so at least he had his parents' traits.

Naruto laughed, "You know I love you, but I don't really like hugs, sorry!" Naruto explained, Minato took on a pout; who'd have thought? Minato a soppy father and one who pouts at that, Naruto rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen, he grabbed a can of Pepsi and went back into the living room, his parents were now sat, snuggled on the sofa watching a movie so he just said "I'm off upstairs, Oyasuminasai." His parents said it back and he trotted up the stairs to his room, it was of medium size, the roof, and three walls were a cream colour, and the feature wall was a dark chocolate brown, the wall opposite the feature wall had two shelves on it, which was the place of books, console games, a television and an Xbox 360, the left hand wall had a large window overlooking a field which was out back of the house, lights twinkled in the distance, Naruto pulled the curtains in front of the window and sat down on his double bed, he had two bedside tables on either side.

Naruto set the can on one of the bedside tables and laid back on his bed, he looked at the roof and decided to watch something to take him mind off of Kiba, he didn't like being apart from him, he never had, he had always wanted to be with him, so he propped his pillows up and plonked down onto them facing the TV, the remote was beside him so he grabbed it and pressed the 'On' button, the channel was on cartoon, which meant his younger cousin had come round earlier and he'd being told to come up here to leave the adults in peace so they could talk.

SpongeBob Squarepants was on, Naruto didn't mind watching it; it was one of his favourite episodes, the one where him and Patrick raise the clam, the episode went on, Naruto laughed at certain parts he found funny and imagined what it'd be like to live with Kiba and to have a full blown relationship with him, and wondered if it would ever happened, he stopped thinking at the shows credits came on and he switched to another channel, this time it was Friends, the episode where Ross talks to Rachel and Phoebe about 'Unagi', Naruto laughed through the whole episode and by the time it had finished it was already eleven at night, so he thought he'd go to sleep.

He took his hoodie off and hung it onto a hook on the back of his door, he proceeded to take off his t-shirt, revealing tanned, toned skin, a six pack to rival Kiba's even, he then took off him jeans and boxer shorts, under the baggy pants he had on was quite a large weapon, it hung low even though it was flaccid, there were trimmed blonde pubes at the hilt, it looked nice, Kiba would love the surprise.

Naruto climbed into bed naked, he rested the quilt on top of him and plopped his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and imagined Kiba, smiling and splashing water at him, he giggled to himself quietly and slipped of into a sleep, dreaming of him… Them, being together, living a happy life and dying together, tomorrow will definitely bring surprises to him.

**So i hope you guys enjoyed it, ill hopefully have the last chapter up in the next lets say... three days? that sounds okay to write a chapter in, so until next time and tell me your opinions if you want, sayonara.**


	2. Enjoying The Pain Masochism?

**Why hello again, so far thankyou for those who have reviewed, this is the next chapter named Enjoying The Pain; Masochism? Hopefully you will enjoy it, this will be the last for my NaruKiba twoshot, review after please now for the...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else except the plotline :D  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Enjoying The Pain; Masochism?  
**

Naruto awoke the next day, he sat up with a jolt in his bed, flinging the covers off of him and onto his feet at the bottom of the large luxurious bed, he thought that he was late for something, he scratched the top of his head and stroked his chin; the common type of thinking pose, he then remembered last nights festivities and began running around the house, he jumped down the stairs and ran into the living room, "Hi mum, going to be late, got to dash round!" Naruto blurted quickly to his mother, Kushina sighed to herself, her son was never good at keeping time and being on time to things he'd planned, but then again neither was she, or Minato for that matter, but her husband used to be able to use his agility, to reach places at a rate faster than any other; pays to be him.

Naruto ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, he then grabbed a box of Cinnamon Grahams and poured them into the bowl, missing it mostly, he picked all the ones that had fallen around the bowl and put them back in, he then grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it on, this time slower so it didn't splash away, he put the cereal and milk back in their respective places and grabbed a spoon, he looked at the spoon then put it back, then he reached for the bowl, opened his mouth, it was a formidable size to say the least, and he just poured the cereal into it and channelled it down his throat like he was a human rubbish bin.

After Naruto had accomplished eating he ran back up the stairs and into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, ran it under the water then put some aquafresh toothpaste onto it, he then ran that under the water and rammed it into his mouth, moving the brush against his teeth, up and down, left and right, round and round, washing away all residue and leftovers from the cereal and yesterdays meals away, he spat out the foam that had resided in his mouth from the scrubbing, and then took a swig of water the tap and spat that out, he then grabbed for the bottle of Listerine and took a sip from the bottle, swigging it around his mouth to make sure the fluoride killed the badness on his teeth and gums, he spat that out and he looked into the mirror, he smiled into it and licked his teeth, the white pearl poking out of light pink gum; heavenly teeth to be honest.

He ran into his room and went up to the wardrobe, he mentally scolded himself for not picking outfits out the night before his plans were on, he looked left to right and found a few things he had an opinion he settled with a pair of white boxer shorts, with pink on the front; they were tight so they grabbed his package which was phenomenal, he then picked some black shiny effect baggy jeans, pockets adorned both legs; zips too, he then put on a tight fitting red t-shirt which was decorated with black tribal swirls and prints, he put on a belt which was yellow with cartoon faces on; they kind of looked like SpongeBob Squarepants, he then put on some silver pumps that completed the look, he was a sight to behold, hot too, if only gods existed; Naruto would be one.

He ran back down the stairs and into the living room, "well wish me luck, Kiba admitted he liked me so yeah, bye mum." Naruto stated as he ran back and out the front door, he kept running through the village, eventually he realised he had already reached the destination he had to be at, the sakura tree blossoms gently swaying with the breeze that came every once in a while, Naruto laid back against the tree and listened to the nature surrounding him, maybe this could be a place he could reside to when he needed to think things through, it was utterly tranquil and relaxing and nobody walked past, it was like a forgotten part of the village which was a shame, it was such a nice place to be, while he had his eyes closed he started to think of what to say to Kiba when he arrived, hopefully Kiba wanted what he wanted, to be honest Naruto had known his feelings for Kiba for a while, but didn't tell anyone, he liked him and wanted to be with him in more ways than one; Naruto wanted his body, he wanted to have Kiba inside him, making him scream his name.

As Naruto started to think, Kiba arrived but hadn't being noticed so Kiba took advantage of this, he sneaked round to the tree, the opposite side to Naruto, still un-noticed, he crept round and stood in front of Naruto, Kiba adored the blonde, his hair was neatly messy, the whiskers cutely rested on his tanned cheeks, Naruto was beautiful Kiba thought, he knelt down and crawled towards Naruto, Naruto's legs were outstretched in a V typed shape so Kiba crept in between and got close to Narutos' face, he leant in and started kissing Narutos' lips, Naruto was startled, and pushed out at the boy, not knowing it was Kiba obviously, Naruto opened his eyes and looked, realisation hit and he chuckled slightly, "sorry, but you asked for it you know." Naruto exclaimed, Kiba shook his head and sighed "Well I guess, I could have being a rapist or something. You shouldn't put your guard down though, Naru-Chan." Kiba remarked back, Naruto blushed at Kibas' use of '-Chan' but still Naruto stood up and walked towards Kiba, harshly, anger in his eyes; unbeknownst to Kiba that it was fake anger.

Naruto reached Kiba and stood up to his height, eyes blaring with flames, Kiba looked scared a sweat drop forming and travelling down his cheek, at this point Naruto started laughing and pushed Kiba, by now they had walked close to the embankment of the river rushing past, so when Naruto pushed Kiba, the brunette fell straight into the river, thankfully it was shallow, Kiba climbed out soaking wet, Naruto was glad because Kiba had worn a tight white t-shirt, but now it was wet, see through and clung to Kibas' muscularly toned body, Naruto eyed him up and smiled, he walked back to the tree and sat down back against it again and closed his eyes once more, this time Kiba relieved himself of the white t-shirt and threw it back at Naruto, it hit the blonde right in his face with a smacking sound from the force and weight and the splashing of water being released from the clothing.

Naruto opened his eyes and glared, he stood back up and picked the t-shirt along with him, he unravelled it so that it was straightened up, he than got both his hand on the collar and threatened to rip it in half, Kiba huffed and shouted at him, "You wouldn't dare." Kiba remarked, "Oh, but I would Inu-Kun." Naruto calmly replied, he began to pull the t-shirt, stretching the collar out, Kiba stepped forward, "Naruto, don't think about doing th-" Kiba was stopped short of his sentence as all you heard was a rip of fabric, "Oops! I don't know my own strength Inu-Channn." Naruto sarcastically said, dragging out the 'Chan' for emphasis, Kiba's eyes glared Naruto down, Naruto glared back unafraid of his crush, "Kit-Chan, you're in for it now." Kiba explained as he ran forward towards the blonde, Naruto threw the cloth at both sides of him and giggled, he then walked calmly in front of the tree and stood there, awaiting Kiba to reach him and hit him; not out of anger, more playfully than anything else.

The brunette reached the blonde and he threw his fist forward, hoping to make contact, though he lessened the force as not to hit Naruto too hard, the fist nearly reached Naruto but at that second Naruto dodged to the side, he rushed behind Kiba and pulled him around and pushed him into the tree, then he pinned Kiba there so he couldn't get free from the blondes' grip, "No fair, Naru-Chan" Kiba whined as he did a childish pout and puppy dog eyes, "Ahh! Puppy dog eyes fit for Inu-Chan, maybe you need punishing though, for trying to harm me?" Naruto stated, Kiba's eyes glazed over with lust and he thrust his face forward, connecting his and Narutos' lips, Naruto instantly took control, no way was he going to be uke, Kiba didn't seem to mind being dominated so he just allowed Naruto to control the kiss, Naruto licked Kiba's bottom lip, wanting him to open his mouth so he could put his tongue inside, Kiba obliged to the silent, physical command, Narutos' tongue darted inside, into the brunettes warm cavern, their tongues wrestled, turning around eachother, dancing, licking, touching, the passion of the kiss increased as Naruto released his grip on Kiba and pushed his face further into his, Naruto wanting to be deeper inside Kiba, some way or another.

Naruto traced the inside of Kibas' mouth, learning the intricate detail of his fangs, his gums, everything of this was new to Naruto, the passion driving him insane, Kiba took the next move, he rose his hands up Narutos' t-shirt, touching, massaging and feelings the muscles, he rose more and rested his hands on Narutos' nipples, he lightly caressed them, and nipped them a bit now and again, Naruto moaned into the kiss, humming against Kibas' tongue, vibrations coursing through him, he broke off the kiss for air and stared into Kibas' eyes, both the boys were lust ridden, but they wanted it because they also loved eachother, you could see the love in their eyes along with the longing for the touch of eachother, Naruto took his t-shirt off, revealing his tanned, toned body to Kiba, he stroked it and kissed it, passing over a nipple and licking it slightly, Naruto groaned loudly, the pleasure from just that was intense, '_what is the rest of it all like?_' He wondered to himself.

Naruto backed off a bit, as Kiba raised his head to normal level, Naruto then took Kibas' nipples in his own hands, him already having no t-shirt due to it being ripped by Naruto a few minutes ago, Kiba arched his back from the pleasure, and Naruto leant down to starting nipping them with his teeth and licking them, Kiba moaned out, approving of the touches Naruto was giving, Naruto then placed his hands on top of Kibas' appendage, under his jeans, it was large to the touch as Naruto thought, Kiba groaned, enjoying the touch, Naruto unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped the fly on them and pulled them down slightly, the boxers were there also, stopping Kibas' extra leg from being released, Naruto then pulled them down too, then 'Kiba' fell out , it was actually quite large, _'Thank Kami-sama I don't have to take that, that would hurt.', _the blonde then grabbed Kibas' length and starting pumping it up and down, Kiba thrusted forward into Narutos' hand, moaning from the pleasure, his breathing becoming harsh and quick.

Naruto continued to treat Kiba to the pleasure of somebody else jerking him off, Kiba still writhing against the tree behind him out of pleasure, Naruto then knelt down next to the appendage and opened his mouth, he then took the whole thing into his mouth, it reaching the back of his throat, he started bobbing up and down sucking as he went, Kiba bucking his hips, threatening to choke Naruto, after a while Kiba stopped bucking; only because Naruto had his hips pinned back, Naruto continued sucking, occasionally humming to send vibrations down Kibas' cock, making Kiba writhe and arch constantly, the pleasure so much for him, also Naruto started curling his tongue around the head as he got to the top, after a few minutes of that he stopped and retracted the flesh from his mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting them, it broke as Naruto raised up and kissed Kiba again, passionately suffocating them both, air was needed so they broke off again.

"Naruto, I want you to fuck me." Kiba said flat out, Naruto raised his eyebrows as he was surprised, "You sure abou-." Naruto got interrupted, "Shut up, just ram into and make me scream, I want to feel you inside me, I want you to make me moan your name and cum all over myself." Kiba blurted out, Naruto complied and pulled Kibas' trousers off and placed them next to them, he then took his own pants and boxers off, revealing a large monster, bigger then Kiba's, by at least an inch, Kiba first dropped down and licked Naruto head, Naruto hissed at the touched of the tongue on his member, Kiba began to lick up it then engulfed it on in his mouth, he then started bobbing and humming and licking at an alarming speed, Naruto was moaning like hell, he was nearing his climax, he couldn't hold it, "Kiba… I'm going to squirt, fuck… no Kiba stop!" Naruto pleaded, Kiba stopped and complied, pulling away from Naruto before he squirted inside Kiba's mouth.

Kiba raised and smirked, "You're a lightweight." Kiba exclaimed as he kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto pushed Kiba back against the tree, the bark scratched Kiba a little and Kiba yelped at the sudden shock, although it didn't hurt after a few seconds, "You sure you want this Kiba?" Naruto asked, respectfully caring for his lover, "Yes, I'm sure, I love you Naruto and like I said, sex is for the ones you love, and I love you." Kiba replied back, the two stood and kissed, their dicks throbbing from the passion they needed release; the needed to cum, Naruto leant into his jean pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, the put the condom on his on hard cock, then squeezed a little lube onto it, he rubbed it around to get an even coating, he then turned Kiba around, then squirted a bit onto his fingers, he rubbed Kibas' hole, then inserted one finger, Kiba flinched, it was a weird feeling, not painful just weird; it's an exit not an entrance, so it was obviously why it felt weird.

Naruto then inserted a second finger, this time moving in and out, scissoring as he went to widen Kibas' passage so it wasn't too tight and when Naruto entered, didn't hurt to much, he twisted and thrust his fingers into Kiba's ass, Kiba started enjoying the feeling, moaning a little bit every once in a while, Naruto then used a third finger, Kiba flinched again, this time it hurt, he was been opened a bit wide, but the pain subsided as Naruto placed his hand around Kiba and started pumping his member, both dicks were still throbbing, Naruto needed to hurry up and fuck the brunette boy, so Naruto retracted the fingers, "Ass; Stretched and lubed, check, Dick; Protected and lubed, check" Naruto stated aloud, he then turned Kiba around the face his, and grabbed his legs up so Kiba was grappling around Narutos' waist, Naruto then positioned himself at Kiba's entrance, he pushed upward slowly, Kiba flinched but kept his calm, it wouldn't hurt for long he thought to himself, Naruto sheathed himself inside Kiba, even entering slowly made him moan, but he stopped for Kiba to adjust.

"Move!" Kiba commanded, Naruto then started pulling out and ramming up into Kiba, making Kiba moan against Narutos' body, Naruto started to breath heavily moaning himself, "Fuck Kiba you're so tight!" Naruto moaned out, Kiba breathed and exhaled, moaning each time, the pleasure increasing between them both, Naruto reached forward and kissed Kiba on his lips chastely, showing the love for Kiba, Naruto kept ramming, keeping his pace and force, "Faster, please go faster I want to scream!" Kiba pleaded Naruto, Naruto started ramming back and forth into Kiba, flesh against flesh, dick running in and out of Kibas' behind, Kiba screamed out, moaning Narutos' name, the pleasure was intense, "HARDER NARUTO" Kiba screamed out in between a moan, Naruto agreed to and started bouncing into Kibas' ass at a considerable force, Kiba's back rubbing against the tree, scratches appearing on his back.

Blood started to seep down Kibas' back, the scratches becoming deeper and more inflamed, but the pain just added to the pleasure, Kiba was very masochistic, Naruto began licking Kibas' nipple as he kept ploughing his dick into the brunette, this made Kiba yell out, "Fuck yes, I love you Naruto Uzumaki, I fucking love you, make me scream and cum! Oh fuck." Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs, the whole pleasure intensity was increasing with every thrust in and out, the fast, hard, steady pounding was sending Kiba dizzy, just then Kiba saw white, "Yes Kiba, hit there, right there." Kiba asked, Naruto kept hitting the same place, making Kiba scream, he'd found his prostate, the male equivalent of a female G-Spot, he kept hitting it, Kiba reached onto his own dick and kept pumping himself, threatening to go over the edge with every pump and thrust.

"Kiba, fuck, I love you, I want you so much, be mine forever." Naruto spilled his thoughts, Kiba nodded in agreement and moaned more, the thrusting becoming unbearable, they were both ending the session, nearing to their climaxes, Naruto thrust once more and Kiba pumped, Kiba scream first "Fuck Naruto, Yes!" Kibas' dick spilled, his hot, sticky cum shooting out of it over his hand and over both boys' stomachs, Naruto was still thrusting trying to resist squirting inside Kiba, but Kiba had clenched around Naruto when he had reached his climax, the walls of his ass squeezing Naruto dick, making it tighter, Naruto thrust a few more times and screamed as his cum seeped out into the protective rubber, though Kiba wanted Naruto's juices inside him; it was a lot cleaner and safer with the protective layer there, "Fuck Kiba!" Naruto stated as his legs gave way and he fell down, still inside of Kiba, "Umm, Naruto…" Kiba said, Naruto blushed and took himself out of Kiba, Kiba groaned a bit more at the last bit of friction between him and his lover.

They lay back on the grass surrounding the sakura tree, the breeze cooling them both down after the session, both boys were covered in cum and sweat, Kiba also had blood on his back, but Kiba didn't realise till Naruto pointed it out, "I'm so sorry Kiba." Naruto apologised, "It's okay, I liked it, made it more passionate, don't worry." Kiba replied, they both hugged and smiled and decided to clean off so they walked down to the shallow bit of river and washed off with the water, then they walked back to the tree and sat with eachother, kissing every now and again, looking into the others eyes, drying off, thinking their life couldn't get any better, after half an hour, they put their clothes back on, Kiba without his t-shirt now and they walked off, to tell their friends of their relationship and their parents too; the sex was strictly their secret, "But next time Naruto, try not to cause my back so much pain." Kiba sarcastically remarked, "I'll try." Naruto replied, then they kissed and continued walking back to the village.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now for the next fanfiction im not sure who to write about, please put in a choice in your review of the following four pairings; NarutoKiba, KibaKankuro, SasukeKiba, MinatoNaruto or SuigetsuSasuke. Till my next fanfiction, sayonara.**


End file.
